


Just yet another day off

by rakuen_in_AO3



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: Выходной, когда нечем заняться.





	Just yet another day off

Эдвард Элрик был натурой деятельной. Ему бы всё куда-нибудь бежать, что-нибудь делать… На худой конец мир спасать. Поэтому он органически не переваривал, когда приходилось задерживаться в Централе из-за бюрократических проволочек. Как в этот раз, например. Хорошо хоть в библиотеке ещё не все книги перечитаны, и есть хорошая компания в лице Ала.  
Но сегодня утром любимый брат подложил Эду откровенную свинью:  
— Э-э-э, братик, ничего, если я отлучусь на весь день?  
— В смысле?  
— Ну, понимаешь, есть тут одно небольшое дело…  
— Что за дело? — нехорошо сощурился старший Элрик.  
— Э-э-э… — ничего путного Алу в голову не пришло, и ему оставалось только сказать правду: — Мы готовим тебе сюрприз!  
— Мы?  
— Братик, это секрет!  
— Ну так уж и быть, посижу в библиотеке один…  
— Ой, нет, только не в библиотеке!  
— Да блин! Куда ж мне идти тогда?!  
— Может в парк? На улице лето, тепло, птички поют…  
— Нафиг птичек. Ладно, придумаю что-нибудь.  
— Братик, мне правда ужасно жаль…  
— Забей. Тебя, кстати, к какому часу ждут, конспиратор?  
— Ой, я ведь уже опаздываю! Я побежал, до вечера, братик!

Вот так государственный алхимик Эдвард Элрик оказался праздно шатающимся рядом с воротами центрального парка. Шёл себе и шёл, мрачно глядя под ноги и пиная какой-то ни в чём не повинный камушек, как вдруг чуть не впечатался в чью-то широкую спину.  
— Ой, блин, простите… Полковник?  
— Стальной?  
Ну ничего себе встреча! Как говорится: «День не задался с самого утра». Хотя…  
— А почему это вы не в штабе, полковник? — с подозрением сощурившись, Эд сверху вниз оглядел одетое в штатское начальство. Да ещё и с букетом роз в руках. О-о-очень интересно.  
— У меня сегодня выходной, Элрик. И нечего такие рожи корчить — лейтенант Хоукай в курсе.  
— Да? — эх, какая возможность для шантажа проплыла мимо! Однако всё равно имеет смысл проверить полковничьи слова. Этому типу соврать — раз плюнуть.  
— Да. Ты-то тут какими судьбами, Стальной? К тому же один?  
— У Ала дела, — насупился Эд. — И ему зачем-то понадобилась библиотека.  
— Интересно… — теперь уже Мустанг задумчиво сощурился.  
— И нечего тут рожи корчить! — вернул Эд обидную фразу. — Он мне сюрприз готовит.  
— Ну-ну, расскажешь потом.  
Что ж не сразу «отчёт напишешь»? Могучим усилием воли Эд удержал в узде свой болтливый язык. Чувство юмора у начальства на редкость паскудное: возьмёт и подхватит шутку, заставив писать очередную дурацкую бумажку. Так что взамен Элрик поинтересовался:  
— А почему вы сейчас именно здесь?  
— У меня назначена встреча, — Мустанг задумчиво покрутил розы в руках. —  _Была_ назначена, видимо, — потом хмыкнул и поднял взгляд на своего подчинённого. — Как насчёт небольшой прогулки по парку, Стальной? Раз уж нас обоих сегодня оставили в одиночестве.  
Эд для порядка сделал недовольную мину, но всё же кивнул:  
— Идёмте.  
В конце концов, бездельничать в компании всегда легче, чем одному.

Они не успели уйти далеко от ворот, как Мустанг небрежно бросил: — Обожди-ка минуту, Стальной, — и направился к симпатичной девушке у тележки с мороженым. Эд аж засопел от возмущения. Что он ему, домашний зверёк, которому можно сначала гулять предлагать, а потом вот так вот бросать? «Возьму и уйду сейчас! — мрачно подумал Элрик. — Донжуан хренов, за каждой симпатичной юбкой волочится». В этот момент, словно услышав мысленную угрозу, блудный полковник завершил свой разговор с мороженщицей вручением ей букета и пошёл обратно. Эд отвернулся, изо всех сил показывая, что любые телодвижения начальства ему глубоко перпендикулярны.  
— Можем идти дальше. И да, Элрик, держи, — прямо перед Эдовым носом оказался большой вафельный рожок мороженого. — Меня уверили, что это самое вкусное.  
Эд растерянно захлопал глазами, но угощение принял.

Чтобы не жевать на ходу, они решили немного посидеть, выбрав в качестве места дислокации удобную деревянную лавочку в тени раскидистого тополя. Мороженое действительно оказалось вкусным, и мир перестал казаться Эду таким уж мрачным местом. Когда он вообще в последний раз ел мороженое? Уже и не вспомнить…  
— Успокоился, Стальной?  
Эд вскинулся было, но ни в голосе, ни на лице полковника не было желания задеть. Наоборот, Мустанг выглядел абсолютно расслабленным с неожиданной доброй полуулыбкой, тёплым отсветом отражающейся в чёрных глазах. Эд аж засмотрелся на такое… _необычное_ начальство. А оно, видимо, решило добить подчинённого вопросом:  
— В самом деле вкусно?  
Эд перевёл взгляд на остатки вафельного рожка и кивнул: — Вкусно, — а потом неожиданно для себя добавил: — Хотите попробовать? — и протянул холодное лакомство собеседнику. Теперь уже Мустанг оказался в лёгком шоке. Но быстро пришёл в себя: — Хочу.  
Он аккуратно перехватил Эдово запястье и с какой-то непривычной деликатностью откусил кусочек мороженого.  
— М-м-м, действительно не соврали.

Аттракцион с лошадьми попался им на центральной аллее парка. За небольшую плату всем желающим предлагалось оседлать могучего буланого битюга. Эд впервые в жизни видел настолько огромного коня. Чем-то неуловимым он напоминал майора Армстронга, и Элрик не смог сдержать смешливое фырканье от пришедшей на ум ассоциации.  
— Как на счёт того, чтобы прокатиться, Стальной?  
Упс. Не то чтобы коняга выглядел недружелюбным, или Эд боялся, но блин, он же такой большой! И с ним же, наверное, надо как-то договариваться. Вот у Ала никогда с животными проблем не возникало, даже после того, как он стал доспехами. Этот секрет Эд до сих пор не сумел разгадать…  
Полковник бесстрашно подошёл к коню, ласково потрепал по широкой шее: — Прокатишь нас, красавчик?  
Битюг дружелюбно покосился на потенциального седока влажным карим глазом и легонько стукнул по земле копытом.  
— Ну что, Элрик?  
«Не боишься?» читалось в насмешливом полковничьем взгляде. Эд упрямо выпятил подбородок: «Ещё чего!»  
— Поехали, — он очень старался, чтобы голос звучал небрежно. — Как на эту штуку забираются?  
— Попробуйте с подставки, молодой человек, — владелец битюга услужливо пододвинул данное приспособление под стремя. Эд ощутимо напрягся, но возмущённую речь проглотил. Потому что: а как иначе?  
В седло он взгромоздился с первого раза, хоть и с грацией мешка картошки. Ух, как высоко!  
— Ну-ка, Элрик, подвинься.  
Чего? Эд не успел понять, что происходит, как полковник единым слитным движением вскочил в седло за Эдовой спиной.  
— Один круг по парку, — напомнил владелец.  
— Не беспокойтесь, уважаемый, — Мустанг перехватил поводья. — Н-но, красавчик!  
Эд изо всех сил вцепился в луку седла. Да что ж такое, он ведь сроду высоты не боялся!  
— Выдохни уже, Элрик. Всё хорошо.  
Возмущение перевесило страх сверзится с конской спины, и Эд резко повернулся к начальству, готовясь выдать ему гневную отповедь. Естественно, потеряв при этом равновесие. В общем, встреча с парковой дорожкой была неминуема, если бы не полковник, успевший перехватить падающего подчинённого поперёк туловища.  
— Что ж ты такой дёрганный, Стальной?  
— Ничего я не дёрганный. И вообще, лучше за поводья держитесь, — Эд чувствовал, как неумолимо краснеет из-за получившегося недообъятия. Мало того, что на конской спине места немного, чтобы сохранять дистанцию, так вдобавок ещё и это.  
Полковник в ответ только неопределённо хмыкнул, но руку убрал.  
Спустя некоторое время Эд приспособился к мерному потряхиванию и смог переключить внимание с задачи «как не рухнуть вниз» на окружающий мир — пресловутых птичек, игру света и тени, шелест листьев, ласковые прикосновения летнего ветерка. А ещё он заметил, как мастерски Мустанг управляет лошадью: почти не пользуясь поводьями, направляя коня одними коленями.  
— Полковник, а где вы научились ездить верхом?  
— Видишь ли, Стальной, было в моей жизни одно лето… — упс, похоже, тут что-то личное. Не стоило спрашивать. — На редкость скучное и унылое лето, скажем прямо. Тогда походы на конюшню стали моим единственным развлечением.  
— Не любите бездельничать?  
— Как и ты.

Разыгравшийся после верховой езды аппетит требовал чего-то посерьёзнее мороженого, поэтому решено было отправиться пообедать в ближайшую кафешку.  
Когда им принесли меню, Мустанг устроил аттракцион невиданной щедрости и предложил заказывать всё, что Эдова душа пожелает, — он берёт все расходы на себя.  
— Прям всё-всё, что пожелает? — многозначительно переспросил Элрик. Полковник, видимо, понял, что надо бы со словами поосторожнее, но отступать было некомильфотно.  
Эд принялся вдумчиво листать меню, обращая внимание в основном на стоимость того или иного блюда, но в какой-то момент понял, что ему совсем не интересно разорять родное начальство. Так что он со вздохом отложил папку и сказал: — Заказывайте на ваш вкус, полковник.

Потом они ещё долго просто шатались по парку. Зашли в тир, где совместными усилиями настреляли на игрушечного полосатого кота с разноцветными глазами-пуговицами для Ала, чёрного щенка с синим ошейником для лейтенанта Хоукай и плюшевого медведя для малышки Алисии. Эд постеснялся тащить всю эту кучу игрушек в руках и попросил у заведующего аттракционом пакет. Он ожидал, что полковник отпустит непременный ехидный комментарий по этому поводу, но тот, как ни странно, промолчал. Хотя Эд мог бы поклясться — ехидная фраза уже крутилась у Мустанга на языке. Наверное, он просто не захотел портить впечатление от этого необычного, но хорошего дня, ради сиюминутной прихоти.  
На самом деле, мирно сосуществовать оказалось не так уж и сложно. Достаточно было просто иногда сдерживаться, а иногда — пропускать мимо ушей чужую сказанную глупость. Вроде бы мелочи, но они по-настоящему делали жизнь… проще, что ли.

Вечер подкрался незаметно. Домой они шли пешком в задумчивом молчании — день у обоих получился странным, когда вроде бы не произошло ничего экстраординарного, но сама обыденность вдруг изменила ракурс, заиграла новыми красками.  
Их пути расходились на перекрёстке в двух домах от Эдова жилища.  
— Спасибо за хороший день, Стальной.  
— Вам тоже спасибо.  
Что тут ещё можно добавить? Эд неловко кивнул, прощаясь, и зашагал к дому. Но у самой двери не выдержал — обернулся, ища глазами знакомую фигуру среди гуляющего люда. Полковник успел уйти довольно далеко, но, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, вдруг тоже остановился и обернулся. Вскинул руку в прощании, Эд ответил тем же. И только тогда наконец-то вошёл в дом.  
— Я вернулся!..

_Ненавижу просыпаться вот так. Этот мир что-то сделал с моей памятью, и теперь я не знаю, какие мои воспоминания правдивы, а какие — всего лишь глупые сны. Был ли тот день в реальности? Я не помню, что за сюрприз готовил мне Ал, я не помню, как мы дарили медведя маленькой Алисии… Но на языке у меня вкус мороженого — самого вкусного в Централе, а в ушах вновь звучит «Спасибо за хороший день». Знал ли я такого Мустанга или попросту придумал его, тоскуя о потерянном?_  
Завтра Хайдерих спросит: «Как спалось?», а Ноа при этом странно посмотрит на меня. Как мне ответить им? Что я вообще не уверен: проснулся ли?  
Когда я вернусь, то обязательно спрошу у Ала — помнит ли он тот странный выходной? Но даже если нет — я всё равно выкрою время и погуляю по парку. Поем мороженого, постреляю в тире. Да чем чёрт не шутит, покатаюсь на лошади! И кто знает, может быть… 

_«Стальной?»  
«Полковник?» _


End file.
